1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to head worn devices for use in combination with a telephone system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices are known for supporting a conventional telephone handle having voice receiving and transmitting elements therein, the telephone handle being maintained in normal relationship with the head of a user when the user places one of these supporting devices about this head. Examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,928; and No. 2,653,193. Each of the aforesaid patented devices must be used in combination with a conventional telephone receiver or handset. Another device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,521 relates to a particular dual channel headset which must also be used in combination with a standard handset.
Thus, the prior telephone handset support devices do not themselves include means to allow a user to dial a call on a telephone system. A separate desk or wall telephone unit having dialing means thereon must be provided in addition to the support device. Such a requirement thereby severely limits the usefulness of these prior support devices, their being dependent upon conventional telephone equipment, already installed, in connection with their use.
The above and other shortcomings of the prior head worn telephone devices are overcome by the present invention.